James Heller
'The Character' Name: James Heller Origin: Prototype Gender: Male Height: 6'0 (1.81 cm) Weight: 102 kg Species: Infected Human Classification: Blacklight Virus Age: 39 'Powers and Abilities' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Shape shifting, Absorption, Thermal Vision, Viral Sonar, Adaptive Reaction (Performed two devastators in order to combat Mercer, when he can usually form one, also healed his damage several times faster than usual. Mercer implied he can adapt), Creates new abilities from consuming other lifeforms, Can glide in the air, Amorphous body structure (Has no organs, though he does have bones) Attack Potency: City Block Level+ (Can damage tanks, and helicopters. Half way through the game, his finisher can tear a turret off a tank, and slam it hard enough to fragment it. Can hurt characters who can damage him), Higher '''with charged attacks and powers (Can slice apart Brawlers and Juggernauts. His charged Hammerfist can damage a reinforced bunker) | '''Multi City Block Level (1.21 x stronger than before. Could damage an amped Alex Mercer), Higher 'with charged attacks and powers | '''Multi City Block Level '(His devastator covered the whole Manhattan, consuming millions of infected) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Can outrun AH-64D helicopters, though they are fully equipped, weighing them down. Can run up walls, which takes speeds in excess of 180 km/h. Initial acceleration is 24 meters per second, and far faster after fully accelerating), '''Subsonic+ '''reaction and combat speed (Dodged FGM-148 Javelin missile launchers, which move at 205 meters per second, at near point blank range. Can dodge bullets by walking, and can dodge missiles) | '''Subsonic, possibly Supersonic 'travel speed, reaction speed, and combat speed (6.435 x faster. Can effortlessly outrun other evolved, with the exception of Alex Mercer. His hammer dive, an attack slower than most, can move 450 meters in 3-4 seconds. Could see and react to Alex Mercer's flash step) | '''Supersonic+ '(Has the speed of Alex Mercer) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(Can casually lift tank turrets, which weigh 20 tonnes, and can toss them dozens of meters. Can punch helicopters far into the air, according to Prototype 1, they weigh 13.8 tonnes (25,000 pounds). Can throw cars and vans hundreds of meters. 1.21 x stronger by end of game. Comparable to base Mercer, who tossed a 62 tonne tank dozens of meters with a single arm) | 'Unknown '(Has the strength of Alex Mercer, and millions of infected) 'Striking Strength: City Block Level+, higher '''with charged attack and powers '| Multi City Block Level, higher '''with charged attacks and powers. | '''Multi City Block Level Durability: Multi City Block Level '''(Withstood an explosion which consumed an entire base, and dozens of fuel barrels, though it nearly killed him. Withstood the same explosion a second time, taking him to half health. Can withstand helicopter explosions and dozens of anti tank missiles, which can fragment an M 1-Abrams, even a small barrage of them destroyed Dana's apartment in the previous game, and heavily damaged a church to the point where it eventually collapsed. Can tank hits from a Golitath, which can one shot tanks) | '''Multi City Block Level '(Can take over 11 x more damage. Far superior to Prototype 1 Alex Mercer, who withstood an exploding base. Takes 8 thermobaric missiles to kill him, which are usually in the hundreds of tons of TNT range. Withstood hits from an amped Alex Mercer), '''Higher '''with shields. | '''Multi City Block Level ' '''Stamina: Unknown. Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with shockwaves, and dozens of meters with Whipfist. Can cover all Manhattan with his devastator. Intelligence: A high raking Sargent, who has many military skills. Possesses the knowledge and memory of the thousands of people he consumed. Knowledgeable in other fields of science as well from consuming dozens of scientists, even possibly understanding virology. Fully capable of utilizing nearly any military asset including tanks and helicopters after consuming hundreds of soldiers. Weaknesses: He needs biomass to keep his healing factor at a high speed, though he no longer needs to do so with full upgrades. Specific powers will have a different level of effectiveness against specific enemies. His shield can be broken by certain adversaries. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Claws: James' biomass is shifted into 4-digited, talon-like appendages that can be used to shred flesh and bone, cutting both the infected and military in half with a single sweep in some cases. The claws perform high speed combos, much faster than any other power. This weapon is highly ineffective against armored vehicles, but extremely effective against biological opponents, and capable of slicing off Brawler's arms. The damage and range can be upgraded. * Hammerfists: James shifting large amounts of biomass towards the hands, large hammer-like weapons are formed that are excellent for crushing both vehicles and infantry. Sacrifices speed and accuracy for power. This power is the most effective weapon against armored vehicles. Charged attacks create a large series of spikes to form out the ground. The damage, area of effect, and spikes can be upgraded. * Whipfist: '''James' arm becomes a thin, flexible, blade-edged arm that can be used to attack targets that are dozens of meters away or sweep through entire crowds of enemies. While not very effective against armored vehicles, it is heavily effective against biological opponents, and capable of tearing the arms off Brawlers. * '''Blade: James' arm grows into a large blade, extended past his forearm and elbow. With this he is able to slice through most enemies with ease. The blade is largely ineffective against armored vehicles, but very effective against biological opponents, and can slice of Brawler's arms. The damage and range can be increased through upgrades. * Tendrils: By shifting a large amount of biomass towards his arm, Heller can create a set of appendages capable ensnaring civilians, Brawlers, Juggernauts, etc, and even ripping large groups of enemies to shreds. The tendrils display moderate effectiveness against armored vehicles. * Shield: James can create shield-like object on his left and right shoulders that negates incoming damage to Heller. Low-high caliber ballistics are ineffective against it, instead being reflected back at the senders. And if timed precisely, it can even deflect missiles, or stun an attacking opponent. Later in the game, after absorbing Roland, his shields have added spikes, which damage enemies. While this ability does prevent any damage to Heller, the shield still can take damage, breaking it, however, only Juggernauts, Goliaths, and Alex Mercer can do so. * Hunting: James has developed a potent viral sonar sense. This sixth sense allows him to find a target and guide himself beyond the visual spectrum on a city-wide scale. Heller can hunt by accessing Blacknet terminals. * Biobomb: Heller injects opponents with biomass, causing them to expand into a group of tendrils, this pulls in opponents, as well as other objects, smashing them apart. Heller can increase the distance and damage with upgrades. * Pack Leader: James can control Brawlers. When first acquired, he can summon 2, later being able to summon 4. Heller can increase their damage intake and strength with upgrades. * Devastator: Heller can expel all of his biomass into a single attack, which will cover a vast area, and consume everything in its way. After pushing his limits while fighting Alex Mercer, Heller could perform two of these, whereas he can normally do one. * Air Dash and Gliding: Heller can propel him self in short bursts using biomass as thrusters, Heller can also glide by changing his proportions with biomass, and slight propulsion. 'FP Victories' 'FP Defeats' Death (Darksiders) He would stand absolutely no chance against a 100% Death War (Darksiders) He would stand absolutely no chance against a 100% War 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)' Category:Character Profiles James Heller Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Canon Characters